Poisonous Effects
by spootycup
Summary: Leo was poisoned by the Elite will Raphael make a deal with the devil to save his brother...Two Parts
1. Default Chapter

_Hello again…It is I me…Jennifer…a.k.a. Spootycup. I want to thank everyone who wrote me a review… it is much appreciated… I want you all to know but one person in particular that I will never be able to spell a certain word correct…it just don't compute for some reason…I also want a certain writer to know that she has to write faster and some other writers should write more also…Remember this is a JUST FOR FUN STORY! Don't know if its real and don't care it is just some good old fun reading…(that's the southerner in me coming out.) Now TURTLES ARE NOT MINE EVERE! And that's all…. ENJOY and if you want Review…If not that's cool too…SEE YA!_

"I don't like this guys, its like they were following us." Leo told his brothers as he took out his katanas.

"Who the shell cares, we get to kick some foot." Raph smiled and twirled his sais.

"Leo does have a point it's like they want us to fight." Don took out his bo and got ready.

"Man all I wanted to do was go home, eat pizza, and veg out on the couch." Mikey complained, as he too got ready for the up coming battle.

"This isn't right." Leo said. "Be ready for anything." The fight began each turtle had their hands full of Foot Ninja's. "This isn't right." Leo said again as he fought off two soldiers.

"Geez, Leo we get it already." Raph commented as he kicked back a member of the foot. "But, complaining about it ain't stopping it from happening."

"I am not complaining Raphael, I want to know what they want from us." Leo yelled back.

"Duh, to kick our shells, what else would they want." Mikey yelled as he put his thoughts into the conversation that was going on around him as they fought off the Foot.

"Again, I say Leo has a point. They deliberately came after us. They must want something." Donnie ducked a punch and punched the Foot Ninja in the face.

All the Foot were down and the Turtles stood there not even breathing hard. "This had to be a set up for something bigger."

"Leo will you stop worrying. Look bro we won. No one got hurt nothing. They were punks." Raph put his arm around Leo's shoulder and smiled.

Leo shook off the arm and walked around searching. "Something is going to happen I can feel it."

"Nothing is happening bro, geez. Can we just go home now?" Raph snapped.

Just as Leo turned to head back to his brothers the Foot Elite formed right behind him.

"LEO!" All three brothers exclaimed.

Leo turned around fast and then back flipped away before one of the Elite nearly took his head off with their Kusara Kama. Leo landed next to Raph and looked at him with a scowl. "I hate being right."

"Yeah we hate it too. Trust me. Now how about we show these Elites that there is no messing with us Turtles." Raph didn't let Leo get a word out and started attacking the Elite. Leo's other brothers looked at him shrugged and helped Raph. Leo shook his head, "This is wrong." But Leo wouldn't let his brothers go at it alone and started fighting the Elite also. Each turtle took on a member of the Elite. Leo's opponent had a pair of Double Hook Lians and knew how to use them. Leo ducked, blocked, kicked, punched and still the Elite would not go down.

Leo was so engrossed in his enemy that he didn't notice the Foot Tech Ninja's appear, then disappear. Leo was just blocking the Lian with his Katana when he was thrown across the rooftop and landed with a thud against the wall of the ledge. Leo shook off the dizziness and got back up slowly. "_What the shell just happened?"_ Leo thought to himself. Then he was punched in the face and beat as he fell to the ground. Leo knew then that the Foot Techs where there.

"GUYS BECAREFUL THE FOOT TECHS ARE AROUND." Leo called as he got up and started slashing at the air. The Elite Guard he was fighting came rushing at him and Leo jumped to the side hoping to cause the Elite to go over the edge, but no luck in that. The Elite stopped and started swinging his Lian at Leo, which Leo blocked and pushed away with his swords.

This was getting a tad harder then Leo wanted to admit. With the Foot Techs constantly beating on him and the Elite Guard slashing at him Leo was getting tired. He missed a block and the Elite slashed him across his plastron causing Leo to Hiss in pain and stagger back. The Foot Tech became visible and kicked Leo hard in the plastron causing Leo to thrown once again into the ledge, but this time Leo's head went back and cracked against the wall. Leo blacked out and his last thought was, "_I'm a dead turtle_."

The fight was going well for Raphael. He was beating back his Elite and was about to land a good punch when he heard Leo yell about the Foot Techs. Raph paused before he struck and was knocked down by the Elite. Raph thought he was finished when just as quickly as they appeared the Elite disappeared. "What the hell?"

Donnie, and Mikey who were both near Raph looked at him in shock. They then turned to find Leo and saw that he was down near the edge of the building. Donnie ran to his falling brother with Raph and Mikey right behind him. "Leo!" Donnie got to Leo's side and started examining him. "He's got a nasty cut on his chest. We have to get him back to the lair." Donnie began to lift Leo with Mikey's help, and noticed the blood on his hand from the back of Leo's head. "Shell we have to really get him home fast."

"Why the shell did they just leave like that?" Raph asked no one.

"I don't know and right now that isn't important. We have to get Leo home and looked at." Donnie and Mikey started carrying Leo down the fire escape with an angry Raph searching for more trouble.

Four Elite Guards appeared in their Master's chambers.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Master. The one called Leonardo has been infected."

"Good, Now leave me!"

The Elite Bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

"Master what will this do to the turtle?" Asked a feminine voice.

"You shall see, you shall see."

Karyi looked at her Master and silently worried about the turtle.

The trip back to the lair took longer then Donnie remembered. Leo didn't move at all the whole time and Don was worried about that. Mikey kept looking at Leo worriedly and Raph was mumbling to himself the whole way back. Finally they entered the lair and Splinter was there waiting for his sons return.

"What has happened?" Splinter asked with concern as he saw his eldest son unconscious.

Donnie left it up to Raph to tell their Master and had Mikey bring Leo into the lab. "Mikey I need some hot water and a rag please." Donnie began getting his supplies as soon as they put their brother on the table. Mikey left to get the items Don needed and Donnie went over to Leo.

"Hey, bro. I guess you were really right about what went down. Next time we are going to listen to you." Donnie talked as he worked. He got the bandages ready and his needle thread. Mikey ran in and gave the water and rag to Donnie.

"Is he gonna be ok bro?" Mikey looked at Donnie with sad, troubled eyes.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine Mikey. Its only a little bump to the head." Don smiled at his little brother.

Donnie wiped the blood off of Leo's head carefully and noticed a long gash on the back of Leo's head. Donnie quickly bandaged it up and hoped that the bleeding would stop. Don moved down to the cut along Leo's chest. It was deep, but it didn't look right. It looked like there was some kind of liquid along with blood. Donnie took a sample and then began to clean the wound as best he could before he sowed him up and bandaged it.

Mikey was staying away to let Donnie work and then turned around as he heard a quiet shuffling make its way into the room.

"How is Leonardo, Michelangelo?" Splinter looked at his hurt son with tears in his eyes. This was a fathers worse nightmare, and ever since Leonardo got hurt last Christmas he worried even more about all his sons.

"Donnie says he'll be fine Sensei." Mike whispered. "Where's Raph?"

"Your brother went to the dojo." Splinter walked towards the still Leonardo and placed his paw on Leo's shoulder. "Get well my son, you are in very capable hands."

"Thank you, Sensei." Said Donnie as he finished his task. "That's all I can really do for him. He took a nasty hit to the head and I believe that is why he hasn't woken up yet. His Plastron will heal, but I am kinda concerned. There was this liquid gel like substance on the wound. I need to check it out."

"You will "figure it out" Donatello. I will be in my room. When he awakens please get me."

"We will Sensei." Donnie said. Splinter left his sons alone and went to his room to meditate.

"Donnie, when will Leo wake up?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Leo.

"When his body is ready to Mikey. It's hard to say. The hit to the head knocked him out. I'm really more worried about this stuff on Leo's cut."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not supposed to be there. Remember how the Elite just left I wonder if maybe this stuff had something to do with it."

Donnie went over to his microscope and spent the next half hour analyzing the substance. Mikey sat by Leo's side the whole time and was just about to get up to get something to eat when Leo moaned.

"Leo!" Mikey said excitedly. "Donnie, Leo moaned."

Donnie turned around and went to Leo's side. "Leo can you hear me? Leo?"

Leo heard a voice and tried to shut it out. IT was too loud and his head hurt too much. "Leo I need you to open your eyes can you do that for me?" The voice sounded worried. Leo opened his eyes slowly and then shut them tightly when the light was too much and it hurt his eyes.

"The light…" Leo whispered.

"Mikey turn down the light." Ordered the voice.

"Got it dude." Mikey went to the wall and shut the light then went to Donnie's workbench and put on the lamp, he then walked back to Leo. "Geez, bro you had me worried for a little bit. A whole hour you were out of it."

Leo opened his eyes again and looked at the blurry faces around him. "Not so loud please. What's wrong with my eyes? I can't see you so well." Leo lifted his hand to his face and hissed from the pulling of the stitches. "Donnie what the shell is wrong with me?"

"It's ok Leo. Your vision will most likely clear in a little while. You had a nasty cut on the back of your head. As for the pain in your chest, you got a deep cut. I had to stitch it up for you. Those stitches will need to be there for about a week or so. No training for awhile bro." Donnie smiled at his big brother.

"Right now I would kill to have some aspirin. My head feels like it's going to explode." Leo softly said.

"I'll get it." Mikey yelled then looked sheepishly at Leo when he winced from Mikey's cry. "Oops sorry bro."

Donnie laughed and watched Mikey run out the lab. He then turned towards Leo and looked down at him with a very serious face well that's what Leo thought his expression was, but he couldn't tell really it was too blurry. "What's wrong Don?"

"Leo I don't know exactly. When the Elite Guard attacked you and cut you up…he had some kind of substance on his weapon. It got into your blood stream. I don't know what it is. I have been trying to analyze it since you been out, but I am getting nothing."

"What do you think it could have been?"

"I don't know. There wasn't that much left of the liquid to get a good sample, but knowing the Shredder's Elite it couldn't be good. Besides your head and the ache from the wound do you feel anything else?"

"Donnie, I couldn't even begin to tell you. I feel like I am going to throw up from the pounding in my head and it hurts to talk let alone breath. When is Mikey coming back? Did he have to go to a store to get those damn aspirin?"

"That's gratitude for you. I went to get them and I get talked bad about. See if I do anything for you again Mr. Attitude." Mikey walked in with a glass of water a bottle of aspirin and a very pleased looking Rat.

"My son, I am glad to see you awake." Splinter walked towards his son and laid his paw on Leo's arm.

"Thank you Sensei, I can't say that I am glad to be awake at the moment though." Leo grimaced slightly in pain.

"Michelangelo please give your brother the aspirin." Mikey did as he was told and stepped back near Donnie waiting for their Master to speak. "Raphael told me what has happened. I am glad to see that you were not injured more severely, my son."

"I should have been able to defend better, but I was so engrossed with the Elite that I didn't even feel the Tech's presence."

"My son what is past is past. You cannot change it just learn from it. Now I see you are in pain. Rest we will talk more later." Splinter smiled at his injured son, nodded to his other sons and left the room.

"So, Donnie where's Raph?" Leo turned to look at his purple-banded brother.

"I think he's still in the dojo, right Mikey?"

"Got me bro didn't see him."

Leo looked from Mikey to Don a worried look appearing on his face. "Oh shell he wouldn't do anything stupid, you don't think?"

"Nah, he's most likely just in his room." Mikey smiled down at Leo, and squeezed his arm.

"Well let me get up, I should go and find him." Leo started to get up and hissed with pain as his stitches pulled and stretched and his head throbbed painfully.

"Leo, stop NO. You can't get up yet. You need to rest and I mean rest for at LEAST the rest of the day. I will not lighten up on this, heck even Master Splinter told you to." Donnie pushed his brother down gently. "And please try not to aggravate those stitches. I covered them with some gauze and I'll have to check them in 2 or 3 days. So no showers or baths its sponge time for you."

"WHAT! Donnie I need to take a shower, I need to I feel gross right now." Leo whined.

"Oh poor Leo, no wait poor us…but seriously bro, you need to rest dude you didn't wake up for like an hour…you totally need to rest." Mikey told him.

"Fine, but Mikey go find Raph and bring him in here I need to talk with him. Donnie when will I be able to start practicing again?"

"I'm on it Boss!" Mikey saluted and marched out of the room, Don laughed at Mikey then turned to Leo with a serious expression on his face.

"Not for at least a week Leo maybe more. Those stitches will restrict your movements and I don't want that cut re-opening. It was deep, and now since you brought that up I wanted to finish what I was saying about that liquid."

"Well Donnie you said there wasn't enough of it to get an accurate description then I guess we just wait. I mean right now all I have is a headache and my chest hurts, could it have been the oil they clean their weapons with?"

"Don't know. And I really won't I guess unless something happens not that something will happen, but one can never be too sure with the Shredder."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Donnie. Now do I have to really stay on this table it ain't comfy. I want my bed."

Donnie laughed and shook his head. "Yes you have to stay here and boy are you a grump. You are an awful patient. Remind me not to take care of you when you get sick ok?"

Leo stuck his tongue out at Donnie, "Hey how would you like it? They say Doctors make the worst patients."

Just as Donnie was going to reply Mikey came in looking rather happy with a slightly agitated Raph following him.

"See Raph I told you he was awake, now don't you feel foolish punching that dummy off the wall for no reason?" Mikey asked as he sat down next to Leo.

"Ouch watch it Mikey." Leo yelped as he had to move for Mikey to sit down and he pulled his stitches.

"Sorry bro."

"Raph I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Guys do you mind leaving for a bit?"

"No, that's fine. Don't move too much understand and there will be no getting off that bed." Donnie scolded and then got a couple medical books and went towards the kitchen.

"I'm making pizza. Want some Leo?"

"What time is Mikey?"

"Um I think its 3 in the morning."

"And you want pizza?"

"You know Mikey, Leo he only thinks with his stomach." Raph piped in.

"Hey, not always but who would not want pizza all the time? Catch you two later."

Mikey left and Raph and Leo looked at each other. "Look Leo," "Look Raph."

"You first." They both said at the same time.

"How about I start." Leo said.

Raph shrugged and sat down next to his injured brother.

"It wasn't your fault. Whatever you might think it wasn't. It just happened and we couldn't stop it from happening. Now, STOP blaming yourself and get this through your thick skull. I don't blame you and it wasn't anyone's fault." By the time Leo finish he was out of breath and slightly wheezing.

"Hey, um Leo you ok? Should I get Don?" Raph started to get up but as soon as Leo shook his head no sat down slowly. "Look Leo it was my fault I should of listened to you about this being a trap but I didn't and I went head first into a fight. I'm sorry bro."

"Raph I will not say this again it is not your fault…Do you understand?" Leo was getting so aggravated with his brother that he forgot about the pain of sitting and started to sit up. Leo gasped out and quickly laid back down.

"See I'm hurting you right now."

"Raph this isn't like you. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know it's weird, but I can't help but feel that if I…we listened to you we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Master Splinter just told me and now I am telling you, "What is past is past we can only learn from what was and move on to the future." Well it went something like that at any rate I want you to stop ok. Look I'm fine. A little sore but that will pass."

"Leo…are you sure?" Raph sounded so unsure and almost broken that Leo wanted to hug his brother and if it wasn't for those damn stitches he would have, but he gave his brother a huge smile instead.

"Hey are you questioning me? I thought I told you to forget about it."

"I just, well enough of this. Fine you are going to be fine and that's it. God what the shell is wrong with me?"

"Got me brother but let me tell you I was getting a little freaked out by the way you where acting."

"Ha, ha very funny Leonardo. Get some rest. Do you want some pizza?"

"Nah, I'm gonna fall asleep any second now, well maybe if this headache will ever go away."

"Well I'm sure talking ain't helping so night Leo or should I say morning?"

"Night Raph."

Raph left and Leo turned away from the door and thought _I'm really lucky to have a family like mine."_ The rest of the day was spent with each turtle taking shifts watching Leo. Donatello told them they had to wake Leo up every hour to make sure he didn't have a concussion and go into a coma.

The afternoon came and Raph was on watch. Splinter decided to cancel practice that day and went about his daily routine with one variation he checked in on Leonardo and found Raph sleeping in the chair and a restless Leonardo on the table. Splinter quickly walked towards his injured son, and laid a paw on Leonardo's head, only to find it burning up.

"Raphael!"

"Huh? What Sensei?"

"My son, quickly get me a cold rag and cold water. Then wake Donatello."

Raph looked towards Leo and saw that he was twisting back and forth like he was having a bad dream. "I'm on it Sensei."

Splinter held his son down and talked softly to him. "Leonardo, listen to me hear my words. You are safe all is well you must stop your restlessness and let your body be at peace. Listen to my voice my son."

"Sensei?" Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his Masters' concerned face.

"I am with you my son. You will be ok."

"It's hot, why is it hot?"

"It will be cool soon my son. For now rest and know that I am with you."

"Hai, Sensei. Sensei? My, my head hurts a lot. Can you stop it from hurting?"

"I will my son, now rest."

Leo fell back to sleep but this time his sleep was a little more peaceful. An occasional whimper was heard and a quick jerking of his body was seen.

"Here Sensei and Donnie is coming." Raph handed his father the water and rag then stood by his side looking down at his big brother. "Will he be ok? He was doing fine before I fell asleep. I woke him like Don said and he understood me then went back to sleep."

"It could be the bump on his head triggered this." Donnie told them as he came hurriedly into the room. "But, no cases have been documented on such things (heck I made this up so I don't know and I am not researching it). Temp is high lets get him some antibiotics. That should take care of any infection. Yesterday his wound was fine so I doubt it was that. I don't know, but this should do the job, we just should keep him cool no blankets let the fever out so to speak."

After about 20 minuets Leo quieted and fell into what they hoped was a deep sleep. "I guess the antibiotics did the trick. He's still a little warm, but much better. We can leave him here by himself for a bit. I'll check in on him after lunch."

The 2 turtles and their Sensei went towards the kitchen to find a tired Mikey in the chair with his head on the table.

"Yo Mikey? You ok bro?" Raph said as he walked over towards his little brother.

"I am so tired. Master can I go back to sleep?"

"Are you getting sick Michelangelo?"

"No Sensei just tired. With Leo being hurt I've kinda had nightmares." Mikey looked sheepishly at his father.

"I understand my son. Practice is cancelled today anyway. Go rest."

Mikey jumped up from his seat ran around his brother and father and out towards his room shouting "THANKS SENSEI!"

"Kids!"

"Well I guess since Mikey aint' cooking we can have left over pizza from his little eating fest early this morning." Raph told Donnie as he began searching the refrigerator for the pizza.

"Yeah sounds good. Man am I beat too. I feel like I haven't sleep in ages, and you took most of the shift."

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for Sensei coming in, I might not of heard Leo thrashing around until it was too late. Thank the shell Sensei that you were there Sensei." Raph found the pizza and heated up 4 slices in the microwave.

"It has come from years of practice my son."

The pizza was done and Raph gave Don 2 slices and he kept two. Splinter had his tea and each one sat in silence thinking their own thoughts until Donnie spoke up, "I still can't figure out what that stuff was in Leo's wound. I probably should of checked it. I'm gonna check on Leo."

"No…you don't have to…I'm fine." Came a quiet raspy voice behind them.

"Leo! How the shell did you get out of bed?" Raph exclaimed.

"I woke up… after you guys left. I heard Mikey and… you know me I can't sleep late." Leo gave a slight smile and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"But Leo you're hurt. You need to get some rest I told you no practice for a week or more and not to move around." Donnie looked at his brother with a frown on his usually happy face.

"It's fine Don. I was trying to get some rest but your table is just to darn uncomfortable."

"If you won't go and rest at least sit down here for a bit. I don't want you pulling those stitches out. How's the head?"

"It is down to a dull roar now, but the chest hurts a lot. It burns, but I guess I'll live."

"Maybe we should go change the bandage and check it out?" Donnie was going to rise when Leo told him to sit.

"It doesn't look like it is bleeding again, so I'm sure its fine. What I really am is hungry besides Donnie we don't have the supplies to constantly change a dressing just because I am complaining."

"Yeah, but Leo maybe that substance…"

"Donnie enough about it. I'm sure if it was something, something would of happened by now. But I am fine and nothing is wrong with me except I am hungry. You're not going to eat both slices are you Donnie?" Leo grabbed Don's second piece of pizza and started chewing slowly.

"LEO! I was going to eat that. Geez, you are getting as bad as Mikey." Donnie smiled at his brother but in his mind he was still slightly concerned about that substance.

"If I wanted to be insulted I would of stole Raph's piece I'm hurt bro." Leo pouted which made even Raph laugh and they sat down to a nice meal. "I'm surprised Mikey ain't eating. Is he ok?"

"I'm sure he is my son." Splinter smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Still I think I'm gonna check on him. Be back in a bit." Leo stood and went out of the kitchen towards Mikey's room. With Donnie complaining about him walking around too soon. Leo had to stop a couple times because his chest was aching an awful lot and he felt like he couldn't breath_. He would have to talk to Donnie about that. Could a cut on your chest and stitches make you have trouble breathing? _Leo shook his head at the thought and continued to his little brother's room. Leo tapped on the door and waited for an answer. Not getting one he opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. "Mikey? Mikey you awake?"

Leo heard moaning from the bed and went over there trying not to step on anything and finally what seemed like forever he made it to the bed out of breath and shaking. He needed to sit down and since the bed was the only desirable thing to sit on he did. Mikey having been in the state of wakefulness and sleep heard heavy breathing and then felt a thump near him and he shot straight up and kicked out.

Mikey's kick caught Leo on the back of his shell and sent him falling face first onto the floor. Leo cried out in pain. Mikey realizing what just happened jumped down towards his brother and started apologizing in earnest.

The others hearing the cry from the kitchen ran into Mikey's room. "What the shell happened!" Cried Raph.

Donnie went to help Mikey with Leo. "Now I know never to wake up Mikey when he's dreaming." Leo joked.

"Oh, man Leo I am so sorry I didn't know oh man did I hurt you worse then you already are?"

"Mikey calm down you just caught me by surprise and with me not being 100 percent, well it wasn't your fault."

"My son, I believe it would be best if you went into your room to rest. Michelangelo you will clean this room."

"Hai Sensei." Said both Mikey and Leo at the same time.

"I'll check in on you later Leo. I want you to rest. You really shouldn't of been up at all. I swear you are an awful patient."

"I know Don, I know how many times are you going to say that?"

"Until you get it through that thick head of yours that you shouldn't be up and around!"

Leo smiled at his brother and turned slowly around and walked towards his room. Leo admitted at least to himself he wasn't feeling too great. His head still hurt but that wasn't the worst part, he felt really sick, sick to the point where he couldn't breath and he felt like he needed to vomit.

Leo closed the door to his room and slowly walked towards his bed. He sank into his bed and fell instantly asleep.


	2. Fear and Hope

Leo awoke a couple hours later freezing. His teeth were chattering and his body was shaking. "Don—nie…Don—nie." Leo called as his teeth shook. Leo tried to stand but he couldn't get his body to stop shaking long enough to stay standing and Leo fell back to the bed.

Leo tried to control his body to calm himself and gain control, but before he tried again to gain control his whole body was on gigantic sized cramp. Leo cried out in pain and started to shake uncontrollably. The only thing in Leo's mind was pain; no part of him was safe. He felt on fire, and then he felt like he was an ice cube. Tears of pain streamed down his face, he couldn't take it he screamed long and loud and passed out before the rushing of footsteps was heard outside his room.

"I never want to hear a sound like that again." Mikey told his brother as he sat hugging a pillow on the couch.

Donnie came out of the lab looking very worried. "I didn't know what was wrong at first, but I took off the bandage around his plastron…the cut was badly infected…there was black all around the cut. I tried looking up on the Internet what could cause this and the closest thing I found was a bite from a black widow spider."

"But Leo was never bitten. What else could it be Donnie?" Raph asked

"I told Leo that I should of checked his wound. There was a substance I found on the cut. I couldn't identify it. Master Splinter is with Leo now trying whatever Master Splinter does to us. He woke up when I was undoing the wrapping of his cut. He looked straight at me and didn't even recognize me. He asked for help he said, "please help me get my brother he knows what to do", and then he lost consciousness."

Splinter walked slowly out of Leonardo's room and towards his chair. "He has been poisoned my sons. The poison is throughout his body. I do not believe I can save him."

"WHAT! No, Donnie you can right I mean if Splinter can't you can." Raph exclaimed.

"I can't even though the symptoms resemble that of a black widow bite it is not a hundred percent match. The poison could be hundreds of things put together. There is no way I could come up with a Vaccine without knowing all the poisons."

"SHREDDER! He did this to Leo we need to get to him need to get him to talk, but how?" Raph started pacing back and forth trying to calm his anger and think only the Shredder knows the poison but how to get it out of him? Raph thought about torture and smiled evilly. To have the Shredder at his mercy to know that at any moment he could kill the Shredder, but would that help Leo?

"What are we going to do?" Mikey's scared voice came through Raph's wicked thoughts.

"How long does Leo have Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. I have him on Morphine to keep the pain down, Master Splinter said the poison is throughout his system, I don't know how fast it works I can't even guess." Donnie had silent tears running down his face.

"This is worse then last time Leo got hurt. This is more cruel, how can Shredder be this Evil this Vile?" Mikey said angrily as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't know, but we have to do something what if this stuff kills him?" Raph asked the question no one wanted to ask.

"It most likely will." Donnie's soft reply came. Raph looked at Donnie quickly and stopped pacing.

"Well that settles it. We have to get the antidote to this and fast, but how?"

"How are we going to find the Shredder let alone get the antidote?"

"Well Don, that's where your genius plans come into it. We need to somehow get an antidote for Leo without getting ourselves captured or killed. I'm going topside to see if Casey heard anything about Shredder's where a bouts. Make sure Leo don't have any pain ok?"

"My son, you will be careful and you will not go alone if you find the Shredder. I do not need another one of my sons hurt. Is this understood?"

"Yes Sensei. I'll be back soon. Start thinking of a plan."

Raph then ran out the lair door to get some information on the Shredder.

The others left in the lair were in deep thought until a crash was heard in Leo's room. Mikey and Don quickly ran to Leo's room. There standing by his bed was a very sick Leo.

"Leo! You need to stay in bed, come on get back in bed your sick." Donnie walked slowly towards his brother.

"NO! I am in control of the pain. I know what's going on. I heard you guys. We need a plan right? I…there is no pain…no pain." Leo staggered a little and almost fell to the floor if Mikey didn't run to him and catch him. "I can…handle this…Don just give me something…I'll be fine."

"No, Leo we need you to lie down and rest. You walking around is not going to help. Mikey get him to bed."

"NO. This is my life I refuse to be in bed and DIE!"

"You are not going to Die Leo. Not on my watch, but you need to rest. I will think of a plan ok?"

"You'll get me right when we face the Shredder? It's my right to be a part of this." Leo said through his pain.

"I'll get you, but now you need to rest and as you said control the pain." Donnie injected Leo with pain medication and Leo was quickly out like a light.

"He does not have much time my sons." Came Splinter's quiet voice from the doorway.

"I know Sensei. I just don't know what we are going to do."

Raph was running from rooftop to rooftop never stopping. He continued to run until he felt someone following him. _Great, just what I need now. I don't have time for them._ Raph thought. Raph picked up speed. The person shadowing him did not lose a beat. Raph decided enough was enough. He stopped and took out his sais. "Let's dance."

"Why would I wish to do that?" Came a very famine voice.

"HUH! Karyi?"

"Raphael, it has been a while, yes?" Raph didn't put his weapons away but tightened them instead.

"What are you doing following me?"

"I…needed to speak with Leonardo. Please give him a message to meet with me."

"I would love to, but you KNOW I can't do that. Now you listen to me lady you are going to get me that antidote and if you don't I will kill you." Raph then struck out. Karyi quickly moved out of the way of Raph's sai and took out her Katana.

"I do not wish to fight with you. I did not know what my Master had planned he did not tell me. What antidote do you speak of?"

Raph circled Karyi and slashed out again, but this time Karyi's katana caught the blade and sparks flew off of the weapons. "Like you don't know. I always told Leo we should of not gotten involved with you. Now you and your "Master" are killing him."

"Please Raphael I no not what you speak. I have made a promise to your brother. I have tried to keep that promise on many occasions. I do not break promises if I can help I will try."

That stopped Raph in his tracks. She was willing to help? But should he trust her? Leo did, but look what that got him.

"Please do you see any other opportunity to help your brother? I know not what the Shredder did. But, I will help you."

"I don't know? How can you help if you don't know what's up?"

"Please tell me what has transpired." Raph turned his back on her, which was odd, she thought, but he told his tale as he looked down at the passing cars.

"Leo's been poisoned. Donnie says it's like a Black Widow Spider bite, but not really. He can't make an antidote to the poison without knowing all the stuff that is in the poison. If you can get that information to me I can get it to Donnie and we can help Leo. I don't trust you Karyi, but I don't have any other options. If you do this I…I'd owe you one."

"I will see what I can find out. I will be in touch."

"How will you…" Raph trailed off when he realized she was gone. "Great, I just probably made a deal with the devil."

"He's getting worse, not better. The pain is so much that I can't even give him anymore morphine he has too much in him as it is." Donnie was telling Mikey.

"But, Donnie he's in so much pain. We have to help him. God Donnie I can't stand him crying out like that."

"I know Mikey I hate seeing Leo like this too. He's usually so in control, but there's nothing I can do. Nothing. If I give him more morphine he might not wake up ever again. At least this way we know we still have him with us."

"Splinter can't help him can he?" Mikey's voice cracked as he asked.

"He's doing all he can, maybe Raph came up with something." Donnie told his brother hopefully.

Raph walked into the lair his head down thinking as he walked towards the couch. "Raph?" Raph looked up and found his brothers both teary eyed and looked back fearfully.

"He isn't is he?"

"No Raph, Leo's still with us. He's just…he's not doing so hot." Raph sank into the couch with his hands over his eyes.

"Man Donnie, I hope I did the right thing."

"What happened?" Don and Mikey went to sit next to Raph.

"I made a deal with Karyi."

"WHAT?"

"But you don't trust her. How, why?" Mikey stuttered.

"What was I supposed to do? We are out of options. If she could find out what was in that stuff we have a chance. Right?"

"Yeah, a good chance an antidote would be better, but that would help." Donnie said dumfounded.

"She said she didn't know what happened to Leo, she sounded sincere, I just didn't know what else to do. So I trusted her. If she betrays me she's dead." Raph said quietly.

Both younger brothers looked towards Raph with fear on their faces. They knew Raph was serious. When it came to his brother's safety Raph was deadly, no one better mess with Raph. The silence was broken by a scream of pain. Raph looked at his brothers and ran into Leo's room.

There on the bed was Leo his body shaken, convulsing with a look of severe pain on his face. Sweat poured down his body as he continued to cry out. Splinter was kneeling by Leo the look on his face one that Raph never wanted to see on it again. Splinter's face was one of agony for his son. "There is nothing I can do for him Raphael. I can not take his pain, there is nothing…"

"It's gonna be ok Sensei." Raph said as he stood near his father. "You should go and rest. We'll take over here for awhile." Raph helped Splinter up and turned him towards the door.

"Don't leave me…Please don't leave me…Father help me please…" Desperate pleas of pain came from Leonardo breaking a father's heart. Splinter started to turn towards his son, but Raph kept a hard hand on his father still steering him towards the door.

"We will take care of him Sensei. You need to rest. Mikey take Master Splinter to his room. Donnie help me here." Raph took control of the situation with such calmness it shocked his Brainy brother.

"Right!"

Mikey left with a glance at Leo and took his Sensei to his room. Donnie and Raph went into action. Raph held Leo's convulsing body down and waited for the seizers to stop. "Donnie can't you give him anything?"

"No…I was just telling Mike there is nothing I can give him. He has more drugs in him then he should if I give him more it might kill him."

"No…leave me alone…I killed you…please I just want to die…don't…leave me…" Leo's hallucinations began and made him lash out catching Raph in the face with a punch.

"Hey! Donnie help me hold him down. You would think he couldn't be this strong but my Gosh he's strong even when he's sick."

"You're gonna have a nice bruise. I think he's quieting now. Let's let him go."

"I…failed…so…sorry…"

"What if Karyi can't find out what's in the poison Don? Maybe you should start trying to make a cure."

"I wouldn't even know where to start, I should of tried before, my gosh why didn't I? Get Mikey to stay with him for a bit Raph. I need you to get me some things from the surface."

"Yeah sure." Donnie left for his lab and Raph stayed by Leo's side. "I hope I did the right thing Leo. I hope trusting Karyi was right…for your sake."

"I…trust her Raph…I trust you…" Leo smiled slightly at his brother.

"Hey bro, I thought you were asleep." Raph smiled down at his older brother.

"Nah…I…I was awake…I…I might not…not make it huh?"

"Don't say that. We gonna get you better!"

Leo smiled and laughed slightly. "You…never…could…lie…very well." Leo cried out as a wave of pain shot through his body.

"Easy Leo, stop talking and rest. I promise you we will get you better, besides who would keep me on my toes if you weren't around?" Raph smiled down at his leader.

"I…think we need to face facts…Raph…I don't want to be in pain…I want to die with my honor in tacked…I don't want to die without honor."

"Leo, you aren't going to die I won't let you. Do you hear me…do you?"

But, Leo passed out never hearing his brother's promise. Raph looked down at Leo and sighed. Raph refused to cry. Crying solved nothing and it meant he gave up. He needed to find Karyi and now. He got up and turned towards the door to find Mikey staring at Leo with tears running down his face.

"Will Leo die?"

"No Mikey, No. I won't let him. You stay with him. Make sure you stay with him. Tell him to fight, tell him we need him. Don't let him give up do you understand me?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

"To find Karyi. I'll be back with the cure, I swear it."

Raph went out towards Don's lab. "What do you need from the surface? I'm going to find Karyi and see what she has for me. Get me your list now!"

Donnie looked up from his calculations only long enough to hand Raph a piece of paper. Raph looked it over and nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Raph ran to April's. "How's he doing Raph?"

"Not good April. Donnie asked me to get this stuff for him could you get it for me?"

"Of course, I'll bring it to Donnie myself. I should have been there to see Leo before I'm just. I don't like seeing Leo or any of you hurt."

"I know Ape, me either. Thanks April. I have to go. Be careful going down there. Call Mikey if you need anything ok?"

"I will. Raph you be careful. Take Casey with you."

"Nah, I have to do this on my own. I promised Leo. See ya soon April.

Raph left and ran towards Shredder's old fortress. "I hope you're there Karyi."

"DONNIE!"

Don ran from his lab into Leo's room as he heard Mike's scared voice. What he saw there took 5 years off his life. Donnie' baby brother was being held by Leonardo and Leo's katana was near Mikey's throat. Donnie carefully walked towards Leonardo. "Leo, it's Don. Leo you have to put down the Katana. Leo listen to me, put down your sword."

"You're not Don, if you don't tell me what you have done with my brother's I will kill Hun. He's your right hand, right Shredder. I swear I'll kill him." Leo started to shake uncontrollably, but his arm stayed tight around Mikey.

Don didn't know what to do. Leo's hallucinations were becoming too real for him. Donnie had to think fast.

"YOU ARE RIGHT TURTLE! I DO NOT WISH TO LOSE HUN, BUT HE WILL PAY FOR HIS FAILER!" Donnie imitated Shredders voice. Mikey's eyes widened in shock but he soon smiled and played along.

"Master forgive me Master."

"SILENCE! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT TURTLE?"

Leo shook his head trying to fight the dizziness and pain. "Where are my brothers? If you hurt even one of them I will kill you Shredder. Now show me where they are!"

Donnie looked from Mikey to Leo and nodded his head. "THIS WAY TURTLE!"

"You first!"

Donnie shook his head in frustration. Even delusional Leo still kept his head. Leo pulled his katana away from Mikey and told him to move. Mikey walked away slowly and then turned around really fast startling Leo and Mikey got the Katana out of Leo's hands. "DONNIE!"

"NO…NO I FAILED THEM…you can kill me Shredder but I beg with my life let my brother's go…"

Mikey and Don looked down at the crying Leo kneeling on the floor. Mikey and Don then kneeled next to Leo.

"Leo, it's Mikey. Come on bro we're fine. Listen to me Leo we are fine!"

"Yeah, bro you didn't fail. Listen to us please Leo."

Leo looked up from the ground and noticed he was in his room on the floor with Mike and Don at his side.

"Guys?" Leo then pitched forward.

"Grab him!" Yelled Donnie.

Mikey grabbed him before he hit the floor and cradled his brother to him. "Oh man Donnie what are we going to do?"

"Let's get him back into bed. I'm working on some stuff, but I don't know if it will help or make him worse. As soon as Raph gets back with those Items I need I can start mixing some stuff and trying it on Leo."

Mikey and Don got Leo into his bed and covered him up, Don then went back to work while Mikey put Leo's Katana's far out of reach and went back to sit with his ill brother. "Hurry up Raph…"

"Guys? Its April I got the stuff for you. Donnie?"

Mikey looked up at the sound of April's voice but didn't go to her. He was staying with Leo. Someone needed to be with him…just in case.

Donnie came running out of his lab and hugged April. "Thanks April. Mikey's in with Leo, I have to get started with this stuff. Talk to you later."

Don ran back to his lab and April stood in the living area preparing herself to see Leo. She walked towards Leo's room and stopped by the open door. There on his bed moaning and twisting like he was in such pain was Leo. Mike sat next to him on a chair holding his hand.

"Mikey?"

"Hey April." Came his quiet reply not his typical happy self.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He just had a major hallucination. I nearly got my head chopped off." Mikey laughed hollowly at that part.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with him. Thanks for bringing the stuff though. Do you want to sit?"

"How about I make us some dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry April, but maybe Splinter and Don is. Thanks though."

The whole time talking to April Mike never looked at her or moved his hand out of his brothers. April marveled at how much the brothers meant to each other and thanked God she had them as her family. April left to go into the kitchen to make some tea and start dinner for her family. It was the least she could do.

Raph stood in the Shredder's old Fortress and found himself hating the Shredder with such a hatred he nearly screamed.

"I am glad you came here."

Raph turned around real fast and without thought threw his sai at the intruder. Karyi barley got out of the way as the sai went sailing in the wall. "Should I take a defensive stand?"

"Sorry, shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Raph went to the wall and pulled out his sai. "Things aren't looking good for my brother. I have Donnie working on some stuff to see if it helps him, but it might not unless Donnie knows what is exactly in that poison."

"I have brought you a sample of the poison. This will help Donatello determine what is in it, then you can help Leonardo, yes?"

"How did you get it?"

"That does not concern you. I will keep my promise to your brother. Now will you keep yours?"

"I told you I would owe you. I owe you one, but I have to get this to Don now."

"I understand. I will come for you when I need you. Tell…tell Leonardo I am trying." Karyi bowed to Raphael and left.

Raph didn't waste anytime and went to get this to Donnie and fast.

Back at the lair Raph was pacing back and forth waiting for Donnie's analysis of the substance. "Well? Donnie you have to hurry Mikey says Leo's not breathing very well and the pain is getting worse."

"I got it! Raph I need these supplies and hurry."

Raph took the list and ran out of the lair. "Hang on Leo we got it you are going to be fine."

The first of 3 injections was given to Leo. Nothing happened for over an hour. Everyone was getting kinda nervous maybe Karyi did lie to them. But then, little by little Leo showed signs of recovery. His breathing turned regular and his body stopped twitching. The second injection came 1 hour later.

Raph couldn't take the waiting and went into the dojo to work out his frustrations. Everyone else stayed in the room hoping for the best. Leo slowly began to stir and opened his eyes. The look was a bit dazed but he seemed clearer more focused. "Hey…you all look like someone died?" Leo Rasped out.

Mikey let out a loud "ALRIGHT!" that sent Raph running into the room. "LEO!" Raph ran to his brother's side. Leo smiled at him and then closed his eyes.

"The antidote is working. This last injection should have the poison almost all purged from his system."

The last injection was made and Donnie told everyone that Leo would be out for at least 8 hours. He suggested everyone get some rest and he would wake them when Leo awoke. Raph was the only one that fought it, he told Don to rest and he would watch over Leo. Donnie told Raph no matter what as SOON as Leo woke up to get him. Raph agreed and sat down next to his "Fearless Leader."

Leo woke up the next afternoon. He wasn't 100 percent better, but he was on his way. The cut still needed the stitches and time to heal, but Don told Leo that he should be happy that he was alive. There was a welcome back party that Mikey threw and Leo enjoyed it immensely. Soon Leo became tired and everyone knew he needed to rest.

Before Leo went to sleep he asked to talk with Raph alone. Everyone left Leo and Raph alone and Raph sat down on the chair that was by Leo's bedside for the last past 2 days. Leo started talking right away.

"I know what you did for me. I don't know how to repay you Raph. Wait before you say anything. I know how much you don't trust her. I know you took a big chance and you most likely owe her one. Well I am telling you this…now I owe you one. I really thought I was gonna die bro. Thanks!

"Leo you don't owe me anything we're brothers and we do what we do because…well hell I love you ok? There I said it. Don't tell the guys though, they'll never let me live it down."

"Sure we will Raphy. Heck we love you too." Came Mikey's now cheerful voice from behind him.

"Oh Shell!" Raph groaned.

"We are brothers and no matter what we will always be there for each other." Don said to his family.

"Yeah, besides we need our leader to keep us all in line." Mikey joked.

"Keeping you in line is next to impossible Mikey." Joked Leo.

"Very funny Boss Man." Mikey pouted.

"But True!" Raph agreed with Leo.

"Too True!" Donnie agreed too.

"Hey what is this pick on Mikey night?"

"Nope every night is pick on Mikey night." Raph said as he grabbed Mikey and started wrestling with him. Donnie had to get in on this and jumped on top of Raph. Leo looked at his brothers from the bed shook his head and did something he hadn't done in days. He laughed…


End file.
